Saiyajin Angel a.k.a As Good As it Gets
by Marron Chan
Summary: Okay this is the re-issue of my Saiyajin Angel series except with chapters n such, sorry bout the lack of writin from meh but im workin on like 12 at the moment o.O, btw it kinda does suck....alot but yeah sorry bout the formatting to
1. The Feline Empire

_As Good As It Gets_

_Marron-Chan_

_Part One: The Feline Empire_

_Vegeta slid open the outside door to the kitchen he walked into the room, his saiyajin style boots slid easil;y across the tiled floor, as he walked ot the bench, a large sub sandwich sat on the bench a note stuc to it with a toothpick, Vegeta picked the note off the sandwich to read later and sat down att eh breakfast bench with his sandwich in his hand he opened his mout wide and took a large bite from the sandwich, hus unusually sharp canines biting through the bread and fillings easily, he chewed the mouthful then swallowed taking another large bite he repeated the system, within three bites he had disposed of the large sandwich, still hugnry Vegeta got to his feet and pulled tyhe fridge open, a little light oppoed on in the back of the fridge, Vegeta snorted, the things humans came up with, Vegeta pulled a cold roast from the fridge he drooled slightly, and bit down into the delicious meat carrying the large roast back to the breakfast bar he picked up the note and read it, it said_

_Dear Vegeta,_

_I've gone shopping , Bra's at school and Trunks is at work, I should be back from the mall at about 5:30, the sandwich on the counter is for you but do not touch the roast in the fridge! _

_Love, Bulma XXX_

_Vegeta dropped the meat he was holding then he smirked picking the meat up again he continued gnawing on it until he was just gnawing on a bone, why should he be scared of his mate? she couldnt hurt him, He laughed as he left the bone on the counter and wondered what to do, he could always go find him mate at the mall, but she'd probably just try and buy clothes for him and get him to try them on, he snorted, like he'd let himself get dragged into that on purpose, Vegeta shrugged and walked through to the room with the t.v, he switched it on boredly wondering what he could do, he saw a dressed up Blonde on the TV wearing to much makeup announcing something, his senses reacted when he heard the word's "Mrs Bulma Breifs was discovered in an alley, the time of death was supposedly 4:30 as to yet nobody knows what killed the woman but strange claw-like Marks were found across her stomach, the husband has not been contacted yet but-" Vegeta switched the TV off, His face went pale, his Mate? dead, his head swam, Vegeta let out a roar of uncontrolled rage, Golden Flames roared around his body and his hair went spikier and changed to Golden, His eyes went a pure emerald Green and he punched the wall, the wall crumbled and Vegeta ran through it sprinting he frantica;;y searched for his Mates ki, he found none, Vegeta roared again and flew at a blinding speed towards what he recognised as a very very weak Bulma's ki. He roared as he dropped to the ground, spectators scattered as Vegeta marched throught he crowd his body still glowing golden he pushed a policeman out of the way as he walked through nito the alley, he knelt beside Bulma's pale body, Her eyes were closed Vegeta stroked his mates silky hair and a tear dripped down his nose landing in the silky hair Vegeta cried out like a wounded animal and lifted his wifes body into his arms, his voice echoed in the narrow passage as Police rushed forwards yelling "Sir! put the victim down sir!", Vegeta turned to them a wild glint in his emerald eyes "Get the fuck away from me! thsi is my wife" he roared. Vegeta then took off into the air, many new reporters yelled wildly throughtheir cellphones at their editors. Vegeta rushed back to capsule corp he flew through the h9ole in the wall, and landed softly on the ground he ran through the house yelling "Bra, Trunks!!", finding they werent home Vegeta Ran throught he door, he ahd to get to Kakarot's house, He sped off still in Super Saiyajin mode, he almost passed the little house in the woods at the speed he was going, He dropped to the ground and rushed into the house, a startled CHichi jumped as Vegeta rushed in carrying Bulma, "Help me" he roared at her, Chichi panicked and yelled "GOKUUU", another spiky haired saiyajin sped throught he door seeing Vegeta carrying Bulma he gulped "Whats wrong with Bulma?", Vegeta wildly looked around, Kakarot was dumb at the best of times, but geeze he must be absolutely stupid! Vegeta snarled and let out another cry. Goku pried Bulma from Vegetas arms and swept the table clear and lay her down on it. Chichi rushed over with her first aid kit, she examnied Bulma's stomach and found deep claw marks, across her neck she also saw them, Bulma was dead. Chichi gasped and backed away, Goku caught his wife and pulled her close to comfort her, Chichi breathed deeply then looked to Vegeta "Where are Bra and trunks?", Vegetas eyes widened and he cried out "No! Trunks No!" with that he rushed from the house and spe doff towards capsule corp, Vegeta nearly smashed into a terrified Bra, Tears were streaming down her face and her skin was a deathly white, her lips were quivering and she kept mumbling "Trunks....Trunks" she then sped past her father towards Gokus house, Vegetas eyes widened as he turned to follow his daughter, they landed together in front of the house and Chichi rushed out, grabbing hold of the hysterical bra who was now screamin gout "Trunks!", she dragged her inside, where she sat ehr on the couch, a worried looking Goten rushed downstairs from where he'd obviously been studying, his jaw dropped when he saw his mother comforting a pale crying Bra who was still screaming "NO trunks....". Goten rushed over to his girlfreind and threw his arms around her shoulders,"Bra, Bra whats wrong?". Bra breathed in deeply, with tears still streaming down her cheeks she turned to Goten, her eyes were contracted with fear, "th-they killed trunks..they killed him", Gotens mouth tightened "WHo did? WHo did it bra?", Bra shook her head, "The ...guy...with claws,.....claws like a cat....", she rocked backwards and forwards only to be caught by Goten arm he pulled her closer, "its ok bra its ok" he whispered to her softly, he knew he had to be the strong one, Trunks wa shis ebst freind, but he was Bra's brother. He pulled Bra into a bear hug "It'll be ok b-chan we'll get them, then we can wish Trunks back with the dragonballs" He pulled Bra into a tighter hug and the girl stopped crying she pulled awya form Goten and faced him, "It-it wasd ths guy, he did it right infornt of me_

_........ Flashback......_

_Bra was chatting with her big bro, she smield at him happily, he'd just picked her up from school, he was talking about both of them gonig to visit Goten that night, when soemthing attracted their attention down a alleyway, the saiyajins walked down the alley and looked around, something dropped to the ground ahead of them, it was wrapped in a large cloack which was hooded, The figure pulled the cloak from it's face, it had large cat like ears, and ashort ginger hair, it was msotly human from their on apart from the fact a large ginger tail stuck out from it's backbone and it had whiskers & long razor sharp claws, the cat-man had sprung at Bra but Trunks had pushed her out fo the way and slapped the cta-man away from her, Trunks ahd narrowed his eyes and asked "WHat is your buissness here and why did you try to hurt my sister?". The cat hissed and jumped on Trunks, trunks couldnt fight back, the cta slashed his throat with two swipes of his razor claws and dropped Trunks, Trunks had dropped to the ground blood pouring from his throat Bra dropped to her knees beside him her eyes full of tears "Trunks" she breathed softly, Trunks had muttered "Get...away--", Bra ahd looked up to see the cat licking the sticky blood from it's claws and hands purring contentedly, sickened she ahd turned and fled, crying and afraid....._

_End of flashback...._

_Goten choked back tears as Bra finished her story, Goku and Vegeta stood in the doorway their faces both identical, Chichi sat in a chair her face pale, "Th-that must be what happened to bulma.....". Bra looked up "Wh-what about mom?", Chichi bowed her head "She's dead also", Bra began to cry again her eyes overflowing Vegeta looked at his daughter, He replayed her description in his head, Cat like ears, ginger hair, WHiskers, claws & a tail..... vegeta choked...No..it couldnt be.... he stuttered out "oh.....shit....it-it's the Lithijin's.......the the cat empire...we thought they were all destroyed....." Vegeta teared at his hair and explained "Lithijin's are millenia old enemy's of the saiyajin race, they are decnded from the lion, they are incredibly strong fast and have the agaility of a leopard, their claws are deadly and thye-kill randomly, anyone connected with a saiyajin is in danger.....they're after me and my family.....be-because im the saiyajin prince....... get everybody here....EVERYBODY" he yelled, for once vegeta looked incredibly panicked, maybe the destruction of his mate had broken something inside of him, His mate and his only son.....Vegeta's heart was shattered, he would not let his daughter get taken away, the Lithijins wer eunlikely to kill her, theyw ould more lijwly take her prisoner and torture her, they ahd no use for Bulma...she was weak.......Vegetas eyes threatened to overflow. The once hardhearted saiyajin was damn enar crying, he turned "Kakarot..". Gouk was gone, he had obviously teleported, the saiyajin reappeared moments later, Vidle Gohan and Pan all holding onto him , the three let go and Goku raised three fingers to his forehead and dissapeared again, he reappeared a minute later Krillin, Juuhachi and Marron holding onto him they stepped bakc and Goku dissapeared again, reappearing with Yamcha, Tien and Chaouzu holding onto his arm. "Have we forgotten anybody?" Goku asked, Marron raised an eyebrow, "Lei....". Goku muttered "oh yea". He teleported away again and returned a few minutes later Lei looking totally confuse don his arm, Goku redissapeared and reappeared Uub beside him, Uub was holding Trunks' dead body, Everybody jumped away from him, Uub walked from the room and lay trunks on the tbale beside his mother. He returned to the room, Bra was retelling the story of how Trunks died and everybody nodded as Vegeta filled them in on the Lithijins. The Z warriors stood around watching as Bra continued crying and watching Vegetas face, it wa spale and his eyes were bright and nearly overflowing with tears, they could tell he truly loved bulma and his son. Pan had taken the news badly and was crying into her fathers hair as he had lifted her up and was holding her close. Vegeta stepped forwards, "I think this is a job for the older fighters, Kakarot, Me, Picollo, Krillin, Gohan these fighters are more skilled and will have an easier time with the Lithijins, Juuhachi i suggest you call your brother, you also will be joining us, you will have to eb careful thouhg, if the Lithijin capture you they will most likely not kill you but torture you..." Vegeta broke off his voice was straining to stay firm and controlled. "K-Kakarot, your student may join us but first you must gather Picollo," Goku nodded and teleported away, a second later he returned with the disgruntled namek, Gohan quickly explained to his sensai what was going on and Picollo nodded, Goku however was contacting King Kai, the annoying fishy voice rang through "Hello Goku and what is it that you want now?", "Hi King Kai, as you may know today Bulma and Trunks were attacked and killed by a raise named the Lithijins, we thoguht you might be able to locate the clan so we can destroy them and bring them back to life." Kings Kai's voice came through to all in the room "Goku, i dont know i have learned of the Lithijin and they are tremendously strong, their tactics are flawless and their skill is tremendous, they are pitiless killers who will stop at nothing to get what they want but if you are sure i will locate them,". On king kais planet the short fish faced blue man picked up a signal and searched for the force, finding it her sent a signal to goku "The Lithijin are camped outside Satan city, they ahev many instincts of ythe cat, they are silent hunting predators and are very talented, be careful goku,". As King Kai dropped his signal Goku nodded around them, Juuhachi had phoned her brother and the black haired former android Junana was now in the packed room waiting with them, The hunt had began the ESF's were on the patrol and ready to kick ass.\_


	2. The Battle Begins

As Good as it Gets 

Marron-chan

Part Two: The battle begins.

Gohan looked over at Picollo, "Hey Mr. Picollo, what do you think of these Lithijin' things, Vegeta seemed pretty scared and he doesnt get scared ove nothing", Picollo looked at Gohan, "Well Kid, i doubt these Lithijin are any laughing matter, from what i can tell they are a very strong well put together force, and i certainly am not going to let me guard down". Gohan nodded his head "yes sir", he said as the flew throught he air from the weat, they had paired off into groups, HImself and Picollo, His Father and Vegeta, Junana, Juuhachi & Krillin, Lei and Uub. They had all decided to surround the Lithijin and then meet down on the north side after discovering how many there were, Gohan clsoe dhis motuh and stopped dead still as he saw a catlike Man run from the undercover to the clearing, ahead of them were about six more of them he saw the ginger one, the one who had killed Trunks, they were in a circle all hissing and meowing delightedly, they heard Lei's frightened scream and yelled in unison "SHit they got Lei and Uub!". Gohan and Picollo sped forwards and dropped to the ground behiond the group, Gohan yelled "Let them go!", The Lithijin turned and licked their lips, they parted to show they had tied Lei up against a tree she was breathing heavily and Uub had rushed forwards to untie her. Lei and Uub joined Picollo and Gohan by flying over the Lithijn's heads, Gohan and Picollo dropped into identical fighting stances, one of the Lithijn hissed spitefully at them "Look its a Monkey" noting the saiyajin tail, the remaining lithijin Laughed spitefully, as Gohan snarled, "You dont know what your talking about Cat boys". The Lithijin stopped laughing and narrowed their eyes, they turned their attention to Picollo "Who's the Plant dude". Picollo snarled "you oughtta learn soem manners, My name is Picollo", he gave the Lithijin a smirk, "And we arent here to talk, Im' here to fight and i dont know about you but if i was you Cat's i'd be running for your life," the Lithijins hair pricked up on their heads and they all hissed, Uub began to laugh he saw Vegeta and Goku ni the distance and Junana,Juuhachi and Krillin were directly above the Lithijin's, Vegeta and Goku dropped the ground and the saiyajin prince stepped forwards in a typical Vegeta stance, " what is it you want with us felines, we saiyajin's have not disturbed your race in years we thought it extinct, Yet you have killed my Mate and Son and for that you must die", Vegetas eyes glinted a cold black and suddenly the Lithijn parted bowing deeply, a Slender woman walked down the centre she had long blonde hair and blonde ears, her eyes were narrow and green, a blonde tail twitched behind her and her claws were shining she wore a purple sleeveless highnecked dress, it came to just below her knees and it had splits right upeach leg, the inside of the dress was yellow and a yellow band was coiled around her waist, she smirked "We meet again Prince Vegeta," Vegeta's cocky smile turned into a scowl he nodded coldly and remarked "Yes so we do meet again Princess Sodia this explains why you are here after all," Vegetas cold eyes glistened with hate, Goku stepped forwards and stood beside Vegeta copying his stance, "WHy dont you just tell us why the hell she's here so i can hurry up and kill her!", Junana said obviously getting frustrated by the fact that alot of talknig and not alotta fighting was gonig on. Juuhachi shut her borther up with a quick slap across the face, seeing Juuhachi one of the Lithjin licked his lips showing feline teeth. Krillin jumped infront of his wife, he scowled and sent a death look at the Lithijin. A Yell came from above and another spiky black haired figure fell t the ground alnding deftly on his feet everybody stammered together "G-Goten?". Goten's eyes were locked on a Lithijn with ginger hair, Gotens eyes were full of hate as he roared aloud, Princess Sodia eyed the young Saiyajin, He snarled he pointed straight at the ginger haired Lithijin "YOU! You were the one who killed Trunks Breifs am i correct?", Goten snarled at the Lithijin, The ginger haired Catmna stepped forwards "Yes i beleive i did...", Gotens eyes narrowed "Then am i correct you were about to attack his sister Bra Breifs before you Killed Trunks?". The Lithijin rolled its eyes "Yes and your point is?". Goten roared and snarled at him "Trunks was my best freind, and you just tried to attack my girlfreind,". All the Z fighters looked to Goten he was going completely mental, they knew that Trunks and Goten had been very close, they knew exactly what eachother were thinking without trying, but nobody knew how close Goten was to bra, they'd only just started going out, the had gotten together at the christmas party and hadnt had a single fight since, but apart from that Goten wasnt even supposed to be here, the Lithijin did exactly the one thind ge shouldnt've at that point, he began to laugh. Goten couldnt take it, he let out a roar of rage and a blinding golden light surrounded him, large winds raced from the giant aura and blew the uniform of the Lithijin back, the Lithijin hissed at the large force, Gotens eye's flickered to Green his hair rose up standing vertical in thick golden spikes, his aura swirled round him furiously, and a cocky smirk swept his face, he walked forwards and stood within a metre close to the Lithijin, The super Saiyajin powered a small ki blast in his left hand with ease, he placed his hand centimetres from the Lithijins face, "You cowardly bastard, you didnt even give Trunks a chance to fight" Goten released the blast, the Lithijin had no chance to move, the blast caught him right in the face, it ripped at his skin until the cat-man finally exploded, Goten laughed manically, "that teached you not to mess with my freinds", As Goten turned his back to the Lithijin a sleek black catman jumped forwards, he latched onto Gotens back and pulled his claws back, the cat found his claws being held away from his prey, he hissed and looked around, he saw a tall beautiful bluehaired saiyajin woman, the girl had a strange look on her face, she tightened her grip on the Lithijins wrists until she heard a crushing sound and the catman screamed out in pain, she had broken his wrists, Bra backhanded the useless Lithjin into the remaining cat men and walked to Goten, Vegeta had a strange look on his face as he watched his daughter, she seemed to be different......something just wasnt right....., As Bra stepped into line beside Goten both stood back to back, they slipped into twin fighting stances, everybody backed off as the two maddened teen saiyajins stood facing the feline empire. Princess Sodia held a pout on her face, she seemed to be incredibly pissed by the fact that two of her precious felines had just been killed, Sodia stepped forwards standing before the two half-saiyajin teens, she licked her claws keeping her eyes upon the teens she then lowered her claws back to her side, "Who are you?", Goten stepped forwards, he gave a traditional bow and said "Goten Son", Bra stayed where she was her eyes cold she said nothing, Princess Sodia scowled "Answer me!", Bra turned her head away from the Lithijin princess, her nose in the air. The princess gritted her teeth in irritation, "Right you stupid bitch Answer me!". Vegeta snapped 'What'd you call my daughter you skanky bitch", Sodia turned to look at Vegeta her eyes narrowed, "Your daughter is it? then she would be Bra, am i correct?", Bra turned her head to look back at Sodia her hair fluttered behind her before resting upon her shoulders, she placed her hands upon her hips and narrowed her eyes "Why do you care," The princess laughed off Bra's attitude, Goku was looking completely puzzled, he wondered what exactly was going on some weird cat people turn up kill Bulma and Trunks and now everybodys having a chat session, this was just to weird. Gohan turned to look at Picollo, the namek was watching intently at the Lithjin forces who were stirring, wait he wasnt looking at the Lithijn...he was looking at their uniforms, Gohan turned to gase at the uniforms as well, they were pure black with the yellow japanese symbol of the lion on them he raised an eyebrow, why was picollo so interested in that?, shrugging Gohan wondered to himself, Picollo was a weird kind of guy..... Bra smirked as she stepped out of line from Goten she signalled soemthing to him and Gotens jaw dropped, (excuse the cheesy ness of thsi next part ok?) Bra clicked her fingers and Pan and Marron dropped to the ground holding a large batterypowered stereo system, they pressed the button and it unpaused, a loud bassy beat came blaring out of the stereo, American woman -Lenny Kravitz. Bra smirked at Sodia, all the Z warriors seemed incredibly confused, Bra shrugged "I like to keep rythym to my fighting ok?",(Ok thats enough of the cheesyness) a sweatdrop grew large on Krillins head, Goten and Bra stood back to back striking twin poses, a single tear dripped down Bra's nose dropping to the dusty ground, the saiyajin teen gritted her teeth, Goten took off flying at full force at Sodia, Bra cried out, Gotens neck clashed with Sodias razor claws, the skin was shredded like paper as blood gushed from the wound, Sodia purred with pleasure as her claws dripped blood down ehr slender fingers and over her hands, the warm liquid splattered over the ground as Goten swayed then fell, he landed in a heap to the ground, his body was lifeless, His eyes remained open staring into nothing, a small pool of dark red grew and dripped, Bra cried out, her heart wretched once more as her beloved Goten was slashed at Bra's heart shattered and she screamed as the soft thud of Gotens dead body hitting the ground echoed in her ears, Bra had had it, she outstretched her arms to the heavens pleading for energy, the heavens erupted, as thick black storm clouds circled in on the war ground, large crystal droplets fell onto the distressed saiyajin teen, she cried out again, she couldnt take it, as the droplets fell around her the humidity dropped, the rain came down in sheets, Bra's hair plastered over her face and neck as a flash of lightning illuminated her figure something strange was happening, Bra roared her rage erupted through the lands echoing back to her, The Lithijin stepped back a step, something incredibly strange happened, the girl ahd called to the heavens and they had replied, a gust of stron wind ruffled Bra's high school uniform, The wind swirled around her as hte girl stood amidst the storm, Vegeta noted his daughters enormous power, he saw a tail erupt from her tail bone, the saiyajin let out a scream of rage, Vegetas eyes widened, no..she couldnt be he thoguht to himself, as his eyes focused in amongst the howling wind rain and lightning her tail.....was golden. 


	3. An Angle Arises

As Good As It Gets

Marron Chan

Part three: The golden tailed warrior

The Saiyajin was a strange race, their customs and traditions were all simple and were excepted by all, the royal blood line was of course the important fact, but yet they had lots of ledgends, the ledgend of the Super Saiyajin was always popular and had proved not to be so false after all, but there was also another ledgend, this was alot more powerful and thought as more of a tale with no truth to it, Vegeta remembered being told of it as a little boy, When he had questioned his father King Vegeta of it the man had told him it was a tale told for young fools. This ledgend was a tale of the Golden Tailed Warrior, It all began years before Freiza had been born, the universe was all sepreately ruled and the Planet Vegeta was under attack, a young Saiyajin woman had been taken hostage by the enemy, she struggled helplessly against the incredible force, two of the enemy guards held her arms and laughed sadistically as two more guards brought the young saiyajin womans mate before her, the guards held the young saiyajin male still while another of the enemy came forwards gripping a long staff with a sharp end the man speared the saiyajin through the heart, the woman screamed, the two guards holding her were blasted away by the force of the energy that surrounded the woman, she screamed again, her long furry tail glowed, it began to grow it got bushier and softer and the usual dark browny black colour lightened a large gust of wind swept at the womans hair it grew longer and turned a light blonde, her eyes flickered golden then settled to brown, the young goldent tailed femal threw her hands up to the sky and her body seemed to shimmer from her shoulder blades soft pure white feathery wings grew stretching her arms to either side the saiyajin screamed again and threw her hands tot the heavens the gods replied as the enemy all cowered in fear as the saiyajin angel grew lightning in her fingertips, she roared and directed the lightning, skilfully she avoided her own race and destroyed all of the enemy. The angels wings, phased and dissapeared and her hair and eyes returned to normal, her tail remained however the same, bright gold. 

That was the ledgend Vegeta had been todl and as he stood gettind soake din the rain his jaw dropped, his daughter...could she really be one of the few chosen ones, one of the few elite golden tailed warriors that would ever exist, the wind drove him back his feet planted firmly dug small trenches in the muddy ground, Vegeta raised his eyes, his daughters figure was now glowing..... her tail remained that beautiful shimmering gold. As Bra roared in fury again her soft blue hair, swirled above her head as a silver light surrounded it, Bra's beautiful blue hair fluttered and grew considerably longer and silkier it shimmered and turned a deep greeny blue, Bra screamed as a searing pain grased ehr shoulderblades two coiled up soft feathery wings burst from the shoulders, her soft feathery wings uncoiled and showed to be a shimmery light gold similar to her tail, Bra let out an almighty roar as a hoyl white light shone from her, her mind concentrated as her eyes flickered and became the same greeny blue as her hair, Bra's aura faded and the clouds above faded away liek they were nought but holograms, the wind died away and lightning no longer flashed through the skies, both Lithijin and Z warriors alike stared before them at the Fallen Angel, Vegeta breathed softly "she is....she's a saiyajin angel his eyes widened and for one of the few time in his life tears flowed down Vegetas face unchecked, the angel before them opened her mouth to speak she spoke in but a whisper but the words carried to all ears as though they were a soft harmony,

"Their has been unfairness done to thou, I summon the elements,I evoke them, I conjure them to do my bidding, The four watch towers will lay their eyes and minds upon us, there shall be fear guilt and bad blood, there shall be no submission and no pity, i point the threefold law against thee, against thee it shall be pointed, Threefold a hundred fold is the cost for my anger and pain, thee shall be binded by fair, Binded by thou, Binded by me, binded by me, So Mote it Be", as the angel finished speaking a holy light began to glow around her fingers, she rose three slender fingers above her head, the glowing surrounded them a pure white energy that seemed to be weak but held a power of increible innocence, the beautiful light grew and the angel: placed her hands palm to palm sliding them to a cross she turned the forwards hand so both plams were facing the lithjin in a cross, with the calm serenity the angel possessed the angel fired the beautiful energy, it circled the Lithijin force creating a hurricane of pure energy, entrapped within the walls of energy the lithijin cried out the energy clsoed in and in one final blow the Lithijin race was forever gone, their sins had been paid for and the heavens had played their judgement, as the Lithijins trial was passed the Saiyajin Angel dropped to the ground her wings shrunk and dissapeared her hair returning to its normal length and colour her eyes returning to their bright blue, her tail remanied the same beautiful gold as Bra lay upon the ground limp and exhausted an emotion filled Vegeta ran forth, grabbing his daughter he swept her up in his arms pulling her into his embrace, the father and daughters heartstrings were bonded even more so then before. The sight struck warm feelings into the very souls of all who saw them a single pearly tear dripped from Vegetas face landing upon the ground Bra's eyes opened to look into her fathers they locked into each others souls, the father and daughter proudly united. The silence was broken by Goku "Well..i suggest we go start hunting the dragonballs so we can bring the others abck to life..". All present turned to look at Goku, Vegeta dropped his caring father attitude and slipped into his natural arrogant mood "For Once Kakarot, that isnt such a bad idea," the company began to laugh, Vegeta held his daughter tight as he lifted gently into the air and headed back to Kakarot that fools house, a light blue aura surrounded father and daughter as he carried her though the air, landing outside the small cottage the remaining Z warriors ran outside, Chichi was frantic, "What happened whats wrong with Bra,". Bra opened her eyes and gave Chichi a small smile "I'm ok Chichi-san". Goku arrived dropping to the ground behind them he quickly explained what he understanded as what had happened, Chichi nodded "That means that you need to go to capsule corp to get bulmas dragon radar to find the dragon balls," Goku looked at his wife "I guees it does, Vegeta, Bra, Marron Pan i suggest you stay here with Chichi while the rest of us goto find the dragon balls, Uub Lei, you should also stay, come on lets go,". Junana,Juuhachi,Krillin,Goku,Yamcha,Tienshinhan, Chaoutzu, Gohan, Picollo& Videl all took off in the direction of the Capsule corporation to pick up the dragon radar. 

_After an hour or so the Dragon Balls have been collected, infront of the Son Residence the dragon Shenlong was raised, As the first wish the Dragon Ball gang restored the beautiful lady Bulma, a wonderful reunion was given between Vegeta and his blue haired Mate. For their second wish the crew brought back the purple haired wonder Trunks, as Trunks appeared before the dragon Pan dove on him kissing him deeply, while the crowd cheered. For the Final wish the crowd held their breath the request was made and the dragon Shenlong's eyes glowed, a deep growl came from his throat as the spiky black haired figure phased infront of them, a cry of happiness came from the ground as a weakened Bra hurried forwards and wrapped her arms around the stunned Goten she pulled him forwards and kissed him softly. The dragon departed with his usual fiery display and all returned to normal at the dragonball famalies, the story of the Saiyajin Angel continues to be told at group picnics, partys and reunions._

(( Well that was my fanfic finally finished, i hope you enjoyed it i have to thank my freind lucy for the incantation Bra says to the Lithijin as a Saiyajin Angel, the words got changed abit but it is basically the same, please review if my story really sucks please inform me ok?? well thats it ill be writing some more soon ^^;; yours Marron Chan))


End file.
